How they met
by Tallest purple lover
Summary: When a mysteryious ship lands on Irk and Purple and Red, when they are still elites, are sent to find the alien in the ship, they never would expect this. sry bad at summaries, rated T just to be safe. Very OOC
1. The Crash landed human

Chapter 1:The crash landed human

I DO NOT OWN IZ OR THE CHARACTERS OF IZ BUT I DO OWN DANIELLA

one hot day in the training academy on Irk, a young violet eyed Irken named Purple was practicing in the simulators along with his twin brother Red.

"C'mon Purple! your never gonna be a top elite if you dont try hard enough!" Red yelled from around a corner not to far from where Purple was

"I'm trying Red!" Purple yelled dodging some lasers. "Man i hate these things.." he muttered.

as soon as they finished their training; "ALERT ALERT ALERT ALERT UNKNOWN ALIEN SHIP DETECTED CRASHED NEAR SECTOR 684! ALL ELITES IN THE AREA GO STRAIGHT TO THE SIGHT!" the alarms went off

Red and Purple were the only elites near sector 684 and they rushed to the sight of the crash.

The smoke was thick and there was rubble everywhere.

Purple moved aside some scrap metal. "wonder what kind of Ugly alien creature landed here." Red said moving aside some rubble.

after moving aside some more metal Purple gasped his eyes widening in surprise.

What he saw was no ugly alien creature, what he saw was a human girl, a very injured human girl.

She had scrapes and bruises on her face and legs and arms and her outfit was torn up a little. She had long black hair and pale skin.

Purple gasped and said "Red this...um, ok i dont know what she is, but this girl is seriously injured!"

Red said looking at the girl "i've never seen this kind of species before. maybe we should take whatever she is to Tallest Miyuki. Maybe she knows."

Purple picked up the girl and he and Red headed for the palace.

The blue eyed female Tallest known as Miyuki was sitting in her private quarters waiting for Red and Purple who had called her telling her that they were bringing the alien girl to her so they can determane what kind of species she is.

There was a knock at her door and a voice that said "Tallest Miyuki, its Elite Red and Elite Purple, the irkens who called you."

"come in."

The door opened up and purple and Red walked in, with purple still caring the girl.

When Miyuki first saw the young injured girl she said right away "Oh the poor child. put her on the bed."

Purple put the young girl onto the blue silk sheets on the bed.

Miyuki treated to the young girl's bruises and scrapes, bandaging them.

"I have never seen a species like this young girl before." Miyuki said sitting down after finishing bandaging the girl's injuries. "We have to wait till she wakes up to find out what she is."

After a few minutes the young girl started to wake up "h-huh..? w-what happened?" the young girl said when she began to regain her consiousness

Purple looked at the young girl's deep brown eyes and felt himself blush "wow...her eyes are beautiful." Purple thought

Miyuki walked over to the young girl and said "your ship had crash landed near a training academy, you had lost consiousness but two Elite soldiers brought you here. Hello. I am Almighty Tallest Miyuki, ruler of the great irken empire"

"My name is Daniella."

"Well Daniella, i have never seen a speices like yours before, what is your kind called" Miyuki asked

"Im a Human." Daniella said

Miyuki said "Human? hm fascinating. would you like some tea?"

"oh yes please, i love tea." Daniella said as a smile grew onto her face and as if she completely didnt notice the pain in her body.

Miyuki poured herself, red, purple, and Daniella each a cup of tea.

Daniella took a sip of the tea and smiled and said "Its delishious! thank you very much i hope im not a bother."

"nonesence. your no bother at all." Miyuki asured her

* * *

Thats all for chapter 1, Like it? hate it? review it?


	2. A tour of Irksort of

Chapter 2: a tour of Irk...sort of

I DONT OWN IZ OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN DANIELLA

Daniella smiled and said "thats good. i'd hate to be a bother"

Purple looked at Daniella for quite some time thinking "whats this weird feeling in my chest? It feels like a thousand Bleeng-bugs are fluttering around in there."

Miyuki said "I have an idea. Daniella since it will take a while till your ship is fixed would you like a tour of irk?"

"Oh yes I sure would!" Daniella said nearly dropping her tea.

Miyuki smiled and said "well I would gladly s- oh wait, oh irk I forgot, I have to go to a meeting with the scientists on Vort to discuss the new ship design. Purple, Red would you two show Daniella around?"

"Of course my tallest, right Purple? ...Purple?" Red said looking over at purple

"..huh? o-oh, Yes My Tallest." Purple said looking up quickly

"Something wrong Purple?" Miyuki asked

"No my tallest, im fine." He said

Miyuki said "alright. I have to go, make her feel welcome boys." and then she left

"well, Daniella was it? time to show you around. so first off this is the palace, home of the Tallest and some of the advisors. It has 200 floors and two towers known as the Tallest Towers, where two tallest chambers are" Red said

"200 floors! wow!" Daniella said

The two Elites took the young girl down into the city on Irk, it was like the entire planet was one giant city that could go on forever, and it truly amazed Daniella

"oh...my...gosh" Daniella said staring up at all the incredably tall buildings

Red said "yeah all the buildings are pretty tall, now stay close, you can get lost pretty fast if you dont know your way around."

Daniella was paying no attention at all and said "yeah, sure"

Red thought "this is going to be a long day..."

after like 12 minutes Red couldnt hear Purple or Daniella any more and turned back to see why they were so quiet and saw they weren't there. "Oh irk, where'd they go?"

Purple was showing Daniella around a secret area only he knew of. it was small cavern, full of large patches Irkrainias, a extremily rare flower only grown on Irk, many thought Irkrainias were extinct.

"Oh my goodness these are beautiful!" Daniella exclaimed smiling and kneeling down closer to the reddish-purple flowers to admire them

Purple kneeled down next to her smiling a little and said "I thought you would like it here. these are the last patches of these flowers on the entire planet. are there flowers on your planet?"

Daniella looked at Purple and said "Oh yes, there is many many many many different kinds of flowers and plants from my planet"

Purple looked at Daniella about to say something but then stared into her brown eyes.

Daniella looked into Purple's violet eyes and thought "wow, now that I look at him, he's really handsome"

Purple blushed

Purple was gonna say something but then-

"PURPLE! DANIELLA!"

Daniella and purple recgonized Reds loud voice and left the cave 


	3. a night on an alien planet

Chapter 3: a night on an alien planet I DONT OWN IZ OR THE CHARACTERS OR THE SONG BUT I DO OWN DANIELLA

after the long day of searching for Purple and Daniella Red was ready to collapse

"Where were you two!" Red yelled

"umm" his violet eyed twin said

"purple was just showing me around.." Daniella said

"whatever. its getting late lets get back to the palace. Tallest Miyuki called me and said she had a service drone set up a room for Daniella." Red said and they all headed to the palace

Later that night after red and purple left to their rooms at the academy Daniella was looking out at Irk's 4 moons thinking about that day.

she sighed a little and muttered "To bad i have to go soon... once i get back to earth i'll probably never see purple again..."

she layed on the bed and made a small grumble noise and when she put her hand in the pocket of her shorts she found her iPod and headphones had been undamadged

she put in her headphones and shuffled through her playlist and put on Can't Help Falling In love by A*Teens and fell asleep to the song, humming it in her sleep.

meanwhile in purple's room at the academy he was sitting on the irken equivelent of a bed thinking about Daniella.

what was it about this strange female creature that made purple so nervous? was it that purple never met a creature like her before? he wondered and wondered then their was a knock at his door.

he answered and what other blue eyed female irken was there other than Miyuki

"M-My Tallest!" Purple said surprised "what are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you Purple, may i come in?" she asked

"Of course."

Miyuki came in and sat next to purple on the bed and said "Purple i came to talk to you about Daniella."

Purple said "D-Daniella?"

"yes purple, it seems to me that you show an emotion called love for her." Miyuki said

"I don't know My tallest its just that, every time i see her i have the weirdest feeling in my chest." Purple said

"Purple, what your feeling is called love, a strong feeling that has nearly become extinct to the irken empire, tell her you love her, her ship is nearly done being repaired" Miyuki said like a mother would to her child when the child would experience their first love

"My tallest, what if she does love me back, i may never see her again, what should i do?"

"Give her a gift to remember you, something from your time together."  



	4. A final goodbye or is it?

Chapter 4: a final goodbye...or is it?

I DO NOT OWN IZ OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN DANIELLA

When the two suns of Irk rose, Tallest miyuki Red and Daniella were standing by Daniella's newly fixed ship.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay the night and for having my ship fixed and also for the tour of this amazing planet." Daniella said

"Your quite welcome Daniella" Miyuki said as she waved goodbye.

as daniella's ship's door opened up and Daniella was about to enter it when...

"DANIELLA! WAIT!"

Daniella quickly turned her head to the right and saw a certain purple eyed irken running toward her

Her eyes began to shine like an anime character's and a large smile grew and she said "Purple.."

Purple ran up to her panting and said "Daniella, I want you to know that... I love you, and I will never ever forget you, even if we never see each other again, i want you to remember me." and he got out an Irkrainia from behind his back and handed it to Daniella

Daniella looked at it then looked up at Purple and smiled and said "I love you too. Purple, I'll never forget you." she kissed the irken's cheek and said "Goodbye..." and went into her ship and flew away.

Purple felt his cheek and smiled and sighed happily.

Daniella looked back at Irk as her ship flew off thinking to herself "One day...we'll meet again purple my love."

After some years, Tallest Purple and Tallest Red, were doing their average sheduale ya know eating snack, torturing smaller irkens, and thinking their awesome.

"Aw man...Zim is calling again..." Red groaned

"Lets just answer" Purple sighed

"My Tallest! Im sorry i havent reported in for the past few days, i had a pest problem." Zim said saluting

"Pest problem?" Red asked

Zim said "Yes, a human entered my base." and then he pulled a tied up brown-eyed human girl onto screen

Purple's eyes grew wide, he could recgonize those deep brown eyes anywhere, it was Daniella! he spit out a half chewed doughnut and yelled "ZIM! UNTIE HER THIS MINUTE OR SO HELP ME I'LL HAVE YOU SENT TO PLANET DIRT FOR THE NEXT ELEVENTY-BILLION YEARS!"

completely shocked Zim nodded fast and said "Y-Yes my tallest!" and he untied the girl.

"zim, leave the room." Purple said

"But my tall-"

"I SAID LEAVE!"

Zim yelped and left the room quickly

"Daniella..? can it really be you..?" Purple asked

"Purple? Oh my gosh it is you!" Daniella said smiling

Daniella and Purple stared at eachother and thought "I Knew i would see you again.."

* * *

So what did you think? like it? hate it?


End file.
